


Step One: Create a Diversion

by Graballz



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Banlieue 13 Ultimatum, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Slash, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graballz/pseuds/Graballz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after both movies with references/spoilers.  Lola and Leïto know the three basic steps of any of Damien’s plans and use that to help Damien and Leïto see the feelings they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One: Create a Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I was going for “light, fluffy, cute” and basically PWP. The background of the rebuilding of Banlieue 13 is “it’s going well”. I wanted something that wasn’t very heavy but still believable. This section is more pre-slash, so be sure to read the other chapters also! Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing, should you choose to. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Damien Tomaso, Leïto, District B13, District B13: Ultimatum. I make no money from writing this.

**Title:** Step One: Create a Diversion

**Author:** Graballz

**Pairing:** Damien/Leïto (slash)

**Warnings:** Pre-Slash, explicit language, somewhat PWP, WAFF, and a little mushy due to OTP-ness

**Fandom:** District B13/District B13: Ultimatum

 

 

            “Here, I got the stuff you asked for,” Damien Tomaso held out a small bag as he climbed out of the window of his best friend’s flat onto the landing of the fire escape.

            “Did anyone see you?” Leïto asked, taking it from him.  He knelt down and began to transfer the contents to his backpack while Damien kept watch for any curious eyes.

            “No,” Damien replied, looking over his shoulder back into the flat.  “I made it in and out without arousing suspicion.”

“Good.  So what’s the plan?”  Leïto stood and shrugged into the backpack, testing the weight, which wasn’t much heavier than normal.  The supplies Damien brought didn’t weigh very much.

            “You don’t have one?”  Damien’s head whipped back around, and he looked at Leïto in surprise.  The black haired man stared back at him through narrowed eyes.

            “I thought plans were your specialty,” Leïto cracked a half-smile, but Damien frowned.

            “Yeah, when I have time to actually make one,” he protested.  “Why do I have to do everything?  Get the supplies, come up with a plan?”

            “Because that’s what you’re good at,” Leïto replied innocently, his half-smile giving way to a full grin.  Damien glared at him and heaved a sigh.

            “Okay, here’s the plan.  I’ll create a diversion, and you go in through the window and get everything set up.  Everyone else knows to wait in the stairwell, and then when I give the signal, they’ll come out,” Damien said.

            “Why do all of your plans begin with creating a diversion?”  Leïto smirked.

            It was Damien’s turn to narrow his eyes.  “They do not.”

            “Yes, they do,” Leïto held up a hand and ticked off his fingers.  “Back when you were sent to diffuse the bomb and you asked me for help sneaking into Taha’s compound, you wanted me to create a diversion.  Then when we had to get proof of Gassman’s involvement with the plan to blow up the _banlieue_ ’s high-rises, you created the diversion and I ‘played Spider-Man’.  I’m curious, do you create diversions when you’re undercover also, or is it only when I’m around?”

            Damien thought back to the last undercover assignment he worked, when he cross-dressed as a call girl (NOT to create a diversion, he tried to tell himself, and failed), blushed, and punched Leïto in the arm, just hard enough to hurt a little.

            “Shut up.  Do you have a better plan?”

            “I didn’t say it was a bad plan,” Leïto’s eyes crinkled around the corners as he grinned even wider, and he grabbed the railing of the fire escape, preparing to descend two floors down.  “What are you going to do for a diversion?”

            “I have no idea,” Damien admitted, glancing around once more to make sure they were still unspotted.  When he looked back, he jumped just a little to find Leïto up close and in his personal space, watching him intently.  Instinctively, he rocked back, but he was up against the window.

            “You could try this,” Leïto breathed, leaning in to lightly kiss Damien’s lips.

            Damien inhaled through his nose, completely caught off-guard.  Leïto’s mouth lit him on fire, and the hands he raised unconsciously grasped the other man’s tattooed shoulders roughly, pulling him closer.  Damien opened his mouth under Leïto’s ministrations and was rewarded with wet electricity as their tongues touched.  He didn’t know how Leïto could be fierce and gentle at the same time, but as forceful as he was in one minute, he was soothing and subtle the next.  He felt Leïto’s hands on his arms and a matching hardness press into his own as Leïto’s body moved closer.

            Damien moved his hands to his best friend’s waist, rubbing his palms over Leïto’s hips and around to the small of his back under the backpack as they continued to kiss.  He slid his hands over Leïto’s ass, grabbing a double handful, and Leïto’s back arched sensuously as he moaned in appreciation.

            That broke the kiss, but Leïto didn’t move away.  Damien’s hands froze where they were, and they both stood there, breathing heavily.

            “You…want me…to do…that…with your sister?” Damien panted incredulously.  Leïto’s eyes were cast to the side as he shook his head imperceptibly, and though Damien waited, he never raised them, but a slight blush colored his cheeks.  Damien’s brow furrowed, and he finally brought one hand up, gently raising Leïto’s chin with his knuckles, until he caught his best friend’s gaze.

            “Leïto, what’s going on?”  Damien was troubled by the mildly guilty look in Leïto’s eyes.  Leïto opened his mouth to respond.

            “Did it work???”

            The shout from below them on the fire escape startled both of them, and without thinking, Damien half-swung Leïto towards the wall, stepping in front of him as if to protect him from whatever intruder dared disturb them.  As they both glanced down, the familiar female voice registered in Damien’s mind.

            “Lola?”  Damien peered over the railing to see Leïto’s sister half-hanging off the railing from two floors down, one hand shielded against the cloudy sunlight overhead with a Chestershire grin.  Damien could feel Leïto’s erection pressed against his backside as the black haired man leaned over Damien’s shoulder to look down at his sister.

            “Leïto, did the plan work?”  She called excitedly, and Damien turned his head as much as he could.  Leïto at least had the grace to look embarrassed as he nodded.  If possible, Lola’s grin got bigger.  “You still owe me a party, you know,” she said firmly, blowing a kiss their way and disappearing from view.

            As soon as she was gone, Leïto backed up, and Damien whipped around, thoroughly confused.

            “What plan?  I thought you wanted to throw Lola a surprise party, and I was supposed to come over and distract her while you decorated the apartment,” Damien said accusingly, feeling anger rise in his chest.

            Leïto had called him a couple of days ago to ask for his help in throwing a surprise party for Lola’s birthday.  He said she had been hinting about wanting a party, but Leïto wanted to surprise her.  He was afraid that she would have found the party decorations if he got them, so he’d asked Damien to pick up the supplies (streamers, a banner, confetti, and party hats) and come over to help him.

            They hadn’t talked in specific terms about how they were going to pull it off, but Damien had trusted that Leïto would have something figured out.  After all, Leïto had told him a couple of her other friends were coming with a cake and that all they had to take care of was decorating the flat without her knowing.

            “Lola really does want a party,” Leïto admitted, his blush darkening.  “But she’s the one who suggested I use it as a diversion to show you how I feel about you.  She was convinced I should tell you, since she said you feel the same way about me…”

            Leïto trailed off, biting his lip.  He swallowed hard, afraid to look at Damien for fear of rejection.

            Damien blinked, absorbing this new information.  Suddenly Lola’s subtle hints about his sexuality and how love might be closer than he thought made so much more sense; Damien had fleetingly thought Lola was hinting that SHE had feelings for him!  She’d never made a move, so Damien hadn’t pressed the issue, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered how to let her down easy because he was hung up on her brother.

            He knew by all rights that he should be mad at Leïto for tricking him, but when he looked at his best friend, standing vulnerably on the fire escape and scuffing his toe at imaginary rocks, any anger he might have felt melted away.

            Suddenly Leïto felt Damien’s palm caress his cheek, raising his eyes, and he risked glancing up.  Damien was watching him with a loving gaze and gentle smile, and Leïto brightened, hoping against hope.

            Damien leaned in and kissed Leïto to show him he was forgiven.  He had to hand it to Leïto and to Lola; he himself hadn’t dared to express to Leïto how he felt for the very reason that he wasn’t sure if Leïto felt the same way.  Now he realized that through her hinting, Lola had been trying to give him the security of knowing Leïto’s reaction, but he didn’t get it.

            “So…I’m that predictable, huh?” Damien pulled his head back, breaking their kiss, but their bodies stayed pressed against one another.

            “What?” Leïto tried to catch his breath, raising an eyebrow.

            “You used my own concept of a plan against me,” Damien replied, smirking.  “Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants, what’s the next step in the plan?”

            “Sneak in the back way,” Leïto replied promptly, winking suggestively.  Damien’s mouth dropped open, but his cock tightened.

            “Let’s not do that on the fire escape,” Damien said, fumbling behind Leïto for the window.

_(Continued in Step Two...)_


End file.
